


Little Girls make the Best Matchmakers

by Misstrickster



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary gets to babysit Sam and Steve's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girls make the Best Matchmakers

“Oh Sam you know I love you but I fucking hate kids.” Gary said with a frown.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. “Gary, you do not and it’s one night.”

Gary snorted and rolled his eyes.

“We’ll pay you.” Sam bribed.

“I don’t need the money.” Gary retorted.

“Gary stop being a cock.” Sam said, “Steven and I need one night.”

Gary rolled his eyes. “You really trust me with your daughter?”

“No but Andy will be helping so I figure things will be ok.” Sam commented.

Gary froze. “Andy is helping, when did he get back in town?”

“Two days ago.” Sam said frowning. “He didn’t contact you?”

Gary sighed sadly. “No, why would he?”

“He’s not still mad at you?” Sam questioned.

“He will be mad at me till the day he dies.” Gary said remorsefully. “I can’t blame him really.”

Sam sighed and hugged him. “Gary you are not the boy you were, you’re clean and sober now.”

“Doesn’t matter, I can’t change all the bad things I did to him.” Gary reasoned.

“Well you’ve changed maybe he has too.” Sam challenged.

Gary shook his head.

“No and I wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t.” Gary sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Listen you can tell Andy he can get out of sitting I will take care of Addie, you take all the time you need.”

Sam smiled and hugged him again. “Thank you Gary.”

Gary nods. “No problem.”

* * *

 

Gary shifted and knocked on the door.

“Coming!” Gary heard from inside the house.

Not two seconds later the door opened.

“Hey Gary!” Steven said with a big smile and a hug.

“Hey Stevie-baby.” Gary said hugging back. “Where’s Addie?”

“Uncle Gary!” A small, round faced little girl ran up and hugged Gary’s leg.

“Hey Addie, ready for a night with the king?” Gary said picking her up and hugging her close.

Addie giggled. “Uncle Gary you are such a dork.”

“I know but I am a lovable dork!” Gary said with a wide grin.

Steven smiled and picked up his and Sam’s coats.

“Alright Addie, you be good for Uncle Gary.” Steven told her. “Sam, time to go!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Sam said rushing into the room. “Gary please don’t burn our house down, or do anything illegal.”

“You have such little faith in me.” Gary said with fake hurt. “Don’t worry Addie will keep me in line.”

Sam snorted. “She will, yes.”

“See we’ll be good!” Gary replied.

Sam rolled her eyes and gently took Addie from him.

“Love you sweetie, we will see you in a few days.” Sam said with a hug and a kiss.

“Ok mom.” Addie replied.

Steven hugged and kissed his daughter as well. “We will call when we on our way back, call us if you need anything.”

“I will, stop worrying and go have some alone time.” Gary said ushering them out the door.

“Bye!” Sam shouted as she shut the door after them.

“They’re gone!” Gary screamed happily. “Ready to make dinner?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Addie replied and pulled him toward the kitchen.

* * *

 

Andy heaved the grocery bags and searched for the keys in his pocket. Finding them he unlocked and pushed open the door.

“Steven, Sam I got the groceries you needed.” He shouted.

Addie ran to the door. “Uncle Andy!”

Andy carefully dropped the grocery bag on the ground. “Hey Addie, did your parents leave?”

“Yeah they left a little bit ago.” She explained.

“They left you alone?” Andy questioned.

She shook her head. “No Uncle Gary is here; he’s in the bathroom right now.”

Andy froze. “Uncle Gary, Uncle Gary who?”

“The only Uncle Gary I have, Uncle Andy.” She said confused

“Hey Addie, where’d you go?” Gary shouted from the kitchen.

“I’m in the living room, Uncle Gary!” Addie shouted back.

Gary smiled and rushed out to the living, stopping in the doorway.

“Andy…” Gary whispers.

Andy stood up straighten. “Gary King.”

The two stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

“Uncle Gary, we have groceries now.” Addie said pulling on his pant leg.

“Oh, ok.” Gary said breaking his gaze from Andy. “Let’s get you fed.”

Addie smiled. “Can Uncle Andy stay?”

Gary turned his gaze back to Andy. “Would you like to join us for dinner, I’m making your favorite.”

Andy smiled softly. “Chicken lasagna?”

Gary nodded.

“Yeah I would, thank you.” Andy replied.

Gary smiled, took Addie’s hand and turned to the kitchen.. “Good let’s go.”

“Gary…” Andy stopped him.

Gary flinched softly but turned back. “Yes Andy.”

“Let’s talk after, ok?” Andy pleaded

Gary grinned. “Sure.”

Andy smiled. “Thank you.”

Gary offered his hand. “Come on Andy.”

Andy slowly took the offered hand and followed the pair into the kitchen.


End file.
